User talk:Dog4591
I should cut you some slack, after you stated your opinion on some of my work. Ever thought of writting a fanfic of your own, being so clever? - MysteryGirl Fan-Fic I have written some fan-fic's. Just not for POM. BTW: How many profiles do you have on here? Deb1701 19:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) If by that you mean my own membership, none really. Though I have my own base-page, I didn't get a discount for my fan-fic ID, in fear of ruining the "mystery" (has setbacks, like not being able to upload my own pictures, so I'm waiting for mr. activity to handle it). However, If you mean fan-fics themselves, You'll see all of them on the character page for my star, Duchess Lucinda... King Julien's long-lost twin sister. (You might like the features on her utility sash!) I also made character pages for Chester (a drifter kit-fox that likes gossip and travels everywhere but Canada... goose-phobia, don't ask!), and Duchess Lucinda's human relatives, Paublo Dehauntedo (an old fisherman who thought Lucinda was a mermaid that got caught in his net four years ago) and Amy Dehauntedo (Pablo's granddaughter and Duchess Lucinda's "foster-cousin", turns twelve New Years Eve at Midnight! She and her five-year-old brother, Zeke, live in a halfway house and have the "Doolittle Reflex"... in other words, they can talk to animals. Major Secret, especially in the big city.) I have yet to make pages for Zeke and Miguel Dehauntedo (Paublo's son, Amy and Zeke's father, and Lucinda's... well, let's just say Julien isn't the only royal lemur with problems!). I might make one for STRIPS, (Dr.Blowhole's robot in "Officer X on the loose"), but I think that counts less as a character then "Lemmy" (LEM-R, from "Lemur See, Lemur Do") ever did. -MysteryGirl ps. By the way, I was asking "the Dog" that question, but I'm glad someone else answered first. Can't rush this stuff. -MysteryGirl :If you have an photo's just upload using this ID. Then we can insert. Deb1701 19:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I try to draw them straight on the computer, but I don't know how to upload "fresh images" (cut-and-paste doesn't cut it.), that's why I decided to ask for another artist's handy-work. -MysteryGirl ::What software do you create the image in? I'm sure you can save the image you create, correct? Once you have a file, go to Photos click on the Add photo button, click on the browse button and locate the file on your computer. Then click the upload button. Deb1701 02:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Thanks for the tip, I'm still new here -MysteryGirl 23:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : :I noticed that the badges got customized to characters... how hard is it to earn a "Skipper" badge (if such a thing yet)?---MysteryGirl 18:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : :In most categories it is *Mort - 1 edit *Maurice - 5 edits *Julien - 10 *Marlene - 25 *Private - 50 *Rico - 100 *Kowalsi - 250 *Skipper - 500 edits. :Deb1701 23:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :